A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attaching an apparatus to a lip of a trashcan for collecting leaves and other loose debris or residue.
B. Prior Art
While there are numerous garbage can attachments, the present invention is a unique and novel trashcan attachment. Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,153 ('153) teaches a device that is specifically designed to be used with a leaf blower. The entry structure is of a fanned shape and is intended to be attached to a garbage bag. In addition, the '153 patent does not provide a handle or other means to pull the bag up.
Another representative example in the prior art is Goodger U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,706 ('706). In this patent it is taught that a person can place a trash can on wheels, but does not anticipate the use of a fan shaped structure to lay the can flat on the ground. Also, this invention taught in '706 does provide a handle to pull the wheeled cart.
Another prior art reference is Bergell U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,965 ('965). Although the invention disclosed in '965 incorporates the use of a rectangular trashcan, it lacks several improvements provided by the present invention, such as but not limited to, the '965 patent is not integral and securely attached to the trash can, does not provide an inlet ridge to prevent debris from falling back outside the trashcan and there is no handle to pull the trashcan up with. The entry point is also structured differently than the present invention, so as to be less efficient and versatile for collection.
A final representative example is Weathers U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,742 ('742), which is utilized with a garbage bag and does not allow a user to reposition the bag without having to bend over. The act of bending over can be difficult for some users and is not required with the present invention.